Taking The Bullet
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: What if Steve had killed Darren that fateful night? How would he have coped with the loss of his former best friend? A short insight into the mind of the maniac in an alternate plot-line.


Darren the liar is dead.

Our final confrontation wasn't quite as glamorous as I'd imagined. It ended up playing out on a bridge. A familiar bridge at that too. I can't quite recall at this moment in time from where I know it. The only thing plaguing my mind is the red. The red of his blood. My 'brother's' blood. It's sticky…warm…and I'm covered in it. Darren was weak. He dropped his weapons, the fool, and proclaimed that he would never kill his friend and brother. He was probably expecting for me to become influenced and copy his actions. Though it's probably likely that he was also expecting for me to take his weapon and use it for myself. If that was the case then why didn't he stop me? He said nothing as the knife had driven deep into his abdomen, ever so slowly. He choked up some blood (which landed on my nice shoes irritatingly) and lifted his head shakily to look at me. Those eyes…those dark eyes…they weren't sad at all. No agony, no pain…he was smiling. They were happy. What the hell? At that point his whole body had dropped. I was left standing alone.

I am the winner. I beat that goody two shoes Darren Shan at everything. I showed him…I showed him that I didn't need to be a vampire after all. In fact, I got one better. And now, Mr Tiny (or 'father' as he claims) will accept me, ME, as the Lord of the Shadows. I alone will rule. I don't anyone, not anyone. I don't need Mum, I don't need Alan or Tommy and I certainly don't need Darren.

…

Wait, why do I feel a pain in my chest? Did Darren catch me unawares with a stab to the chest? Swiftly I examine myself. No cuts. No wounds. Not even a bruise. Then why am I in pain? My eyes direct back down to Darren. Even in death he's smiling. And those eyes…they're still open.

No way, I don't feel sorry for him. He betrayed me. He went behind my back and stole my dreams. He knew I hated my life. I hated everything accept the world of darkness and football-

Football with Darren. He also shared in my love of darkness, with is weird spider obsession. But…he loved vampires too, and the freak show…that fateful day…

I-

Was it-

He…was my best friend. I just killed my best friend. My only friend. The only one ever that cared. Dad was a bastard that left too young. Mum hardly did anything to help. I had no siblings, not like Darren. Alan and Tommy weren't that close to me. But Darren was…

...

Oh dear God WHAT HAVE I DONE?

A stubby, ice cold hand clasps grimly on the back of my shoulder. I know who it is. I don't want to turn round but I find myself doing so by force.

He shakes his head and sighs at my tear streaked face and horrified expression but quickly his grin turns crocodilian again. With his right foot he nudges at Darren's bloody corpse. Satisfied at the lack of movement he turns back to me.

"Well done…son"

Son. Son…am I really that monster's son?

"Come with me son and we'll rule the world together"

He extends a grimy hand. He's expecting me to take it. I can't… I'm not a monster…am I?

I glance with panic back at Darren for an answer. I don't even know why but in his eyes they retain that same serenity and reassurance he always had, like when he assured me I was open for a goal. A goal he could have taken. He always let me have the best. Maybe…he took the life I wanted…because I would have suffered. He took the bullet for me.

He's always been taking bullets.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

I don't even know what I'm doing. By impulse I grab the knife and dislodge it from Darren's chest and in one quick move I lodge it in my own. It doesn't even hurt, but I do lose some breath. My body slumps back to the floor into the sticky red mess both I and Darren have created. Mr Tiny is standing over me. His face is hilarious, if only you could see it Darren. He's horrified, shocked, in disbelief. So unlike him…

And we caused it, didn't we? Knowing you Darren this was your plan all along. Another clever plan by hotshot Darren. I turn to the side. Your face is still there. Smiling. I smile back. I hope you can see that. My hands are still weak but I reach out to close your eyes. It's only fair. I close mine too.

All I feel now is the breeze. The two of us laying on the grass, sticky and stained with mud. Laughing for no reason whatsoever.

Maybe no we'll get to live those days again.

Darren…I'm so sorry.

Something in the back of my head follows me as a slowly fall asleep.

It sounded like you. It sounded like it said 'I forgive you'.


End file.
